I'll Miss You When I'm Gone
by SaintLush
Summary: Jude misses Jamie. A short oneshot.


**Summary: **Jude misses Jamie. A short one-shot.

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Instant Star or anything relating to the show. Please don't sue me CTV. I'm just a broke 19-year-old American living in my mom's basement, writing really awful fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This fan fic takes place five years into the future.

**I'LL MISS YOU WHEN I'M GONE**

It was Jude's 21st birthday. One she was sure she'd never forget. Her parents had thrown her a party, and all of her family and friends came. Everyone but Jamie.

While the party was winding down, Jude thought all that happened over the past few years. Jamie and her had a brief relationship when she was 16, but she had decided to go back to being just friends with him. She had lost contact with him in the last few years, and she missed him.

Tommy and Sadie were still dating, and she had moved in with him just this year. Tommy's solo career was taking off while Sadie went to a university nearby. Jude's own career was taking off as well. She would be going on tour for the second time soon. She had fans lined up right outside her house. She should be happy, right? But something was missing. She was lonely. Everyone else seemed to have someone, but she had no one.

She had dated a couple of guys since Jamie, but none of the relationships worked out. Either they were other musicians full of themselves' or a fan secretly obsessed with her. She needed someone down to earth. Someone she could depend on when things got tough. She wanted Jamie. But what if it was too late?

--------------------

Night had come, and all the guests had left the party long ago. Jude began cleaning up the kitchen. As she began washing the dishes, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed.

"Relax! It's just me." Jamie greeted her with a smile.

Jude looked around. "Sorry, I thought everyone had left..."

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"Jamie, it's almost midnight, not to mention I haven't seen you in years."  
"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I really am. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jude smiled as she hugged him.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, just holding each other.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jamie whispered in her ear.

"Sure." she answered as they parted.

"I've always loved you. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

--------------------

The doorbell suddenly rung, jarring Jude awake. She jolted upright in her bed. She must have fallen asleep after the party. Seeing Jamie must have been all a dream. She felt a twinge of disappointment. She really wished she had saw him.

Jude made her way out of bed and out her room. As she walked towards the front door, she heard the pounding rain and roaring thunder.

She opened the door to find Sadie there.

"I'm so sorry Jude." she said mournfully, soaking wet.

"Sorry about what?"

"I just heard and came right over. I wanted to see if you're all right."

"Heard about what?"

Sadie remained quiet and just stared at Jude with sad eyes.

"You better tell me what's going on right now."

"It's Jamie. He died. Tonight. In an accident. His car steered into the other lane. The rain must have made it really hard to see. I'm so sorry."

Sadie enveloped Jude into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry." she repeated.

In a way, Jude had already knew what had happened. The dream must have been his way of saying goodbye.

--------------------

The storm lasted for days, but finally it stopped. The sun was beginning to shine through the dark clouds. Jude was convinced it was Jamie sending a message that things were going to be OK.

Jude wrote a song in honor of his memory. She called it "I'll Miss You When I'm Gone", and it was a huge hit. She knew that Jamie would have been proud. She knew he was watching over her, and that comforted her.

A few years later, Jude met a man and they fell in love. And when she had her first child, a boy, she named him Jamie. Whenever her son would ask what his name meant, she would tell him it stood for love. Family. And above all, friend.

**THE END.**


End file.
